stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
--OWTB 22 mei 2008 16:37 (UTC) :Dank je wel, ik zal het zometeen eens even bekijken. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:46 (UTC) KinderWiki Ik ben klokko van kinderwiki Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:30 (UTC) :O hey, hoe gaat het? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::Goed Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::Mooi zo. Heb je al een winkeltje ofzo? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:34 (UTC) ::::Ja. Libertas Pizza Pierlot McCrooke 22 mei 2008 17:36 (UTC) :::::Ah, Pizza. Lekker. TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:50 (UTC) Nadoen Ik wil niet kinderachtig doen, maare wil je me niet helemaal nadoen?? Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:47 (UTC) :Hoi, ik doe jou niet na, ik heb zelf ook werknemers nodig. Het is wel toevallig dat wij in dezelfde toestand zitten dat we beiden werknemers nodig hebben. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:47 (UTC) ::Neen?? Zelfde opmaak, praktisch zelfde tekst en net als ik droge koekjes heb kom jij met droge koekjes af, ik wil geen ruzie maar.... Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) :::Ja, ik dacht misschien kunnen we soort van samenwerken. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) :::Over werknemersoverzicht: ik dacht dat dat standaard was, over tekst: geef eens een voorbeeld. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:52 (UTC) ::::Werknemersoverzicht vind ik niet erg, das begrijpelijk maar de soorten koekjes wel! We kunnen idd mekaar helpen Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:54 (UTC) :::::Dat bedoel ik juist. Dat jij een deel van mij verkoopt en ik een deel van jouw assortiment. Zo worden we beiden een burger, en zo komen we ook verder qua producten. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::::::Oké!! Ik ben geïntereseerd in die Surinaamse donuts! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:55 (UTC) :::::::Oke. Ik stuur een paar naar jouw magazijn, ik ga de verkoper van Winkelwijk morgen vragen of hij het even wil vervoeren naar jouw magazijn. Het is een gevulde Surinaamse donuts, wij noemen het bara. Het is ook een beetje hindoestaans. Ik denk dat ik het morgen laat doen want ik ga nu kijken naar het Eurovisie Songfestival. Ik ga hem nu wel even zeggen om het te laten vervoeren. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::Oke, ik koop er 50! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:01 (UTC) :::::::::Effe kijken...ik zal het even doorgeven, er zijn dan nog 250 over, morgen komen er 1000 aan, dat zal vast genoeg zijn. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:01 (UTC) Welkom! Ook een welkom van mij! Als je vragen hebt kun je bij mij terecht! aka "Al" 22 mei 2008 18:56 (UTC) :Dank je wel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:56 (UTC) Ik ga even iets eten, ben zo terug ;-P 22 mei 2008 19:40 (UTC) :'s goed. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:40 (UTC) ::Nog 7 wijzigingen. 22 mei 2008 19:49 (UTC) :::Dat gaat best snel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:51 (UTC) Als nu min of meer nog president zijnde wil ik je ook nog even van harte welkom heten :-) 22 mei 2008 19:50 (UTC) :Dank je wel (alweer) TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:52 (UTC) Laten we hier gaan overleggen om het overzichtelijk te houden Met een paar kilometer.. weet niet wat normaal is voor zo'n circuit :-? Begin maar alvast aan dat artikel, zal je er strax verder meehelpen. Ik werk al aan de kaart :D. Je motto = perfetto! :D haha. Victoria Circuit is goed! 22 mei 2008 20:05 (UTC) :OK. Het Suzuka circuit, ontworpen door een Nederlander, is 5,85 kilometer lang, laten we het Victoria Circuit ook 5 kilometer lang doen. TahR78 22 mei 2008 20:42 (UTC) ::Ging ik het circuit niet doen?? Greenday2 23 mei 2008 04:44 (UTC) :::We zijn er alvast aan begonnen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:33 (UTC) Werken Kan ik werken bij TahR78's lekkernijen --Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:06 (UTC) :Ja hoor. Zeg maar waar (Mediawijk, Winkelwijk of Centraal) en welke functie. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:07 (UTC) ::In centraal en als chefkok Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:09 (UTC) :::Centraal is helaas geen vestiging, ik noem het nu Algemeen, dus waar wil je werken nu? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:20 (UTC) ::::Algemeen als bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:22 (UTC) :::::OK, ik zet je naam erbij. Bienvenue TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:29 (UTC) :::::Wacht, je wou toch chef-kok worden? bij Winkelwijk of Mediawijk? en heb je een diploma ervoor? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:34 (UTC) ::::::Je baan vervalt, zie je overleg TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry maar mak mij alstublieft tot tweede bezorger. Je speelt vals door een bezorger te zoeken, mijn aan te nemen een vervolgens jezelf to bezorger te verklaren ~en daarmee mij te ontslaan Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:02 (UTC) :::::::::Ja maar ik heb het net besloten, een tweede bezorger is niet nodig, en ik geef je ook de kans om een andere baan bij mij te kiezen: ik heb je nog niet ontslagen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Zeg het dan even, wil je vrachtwagenchaffeur of verkoper worden? Voor chefkok en assistent-manager moet je ervaring met het werk hebben. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:35 (UTC) :::::::Verkoper EN bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:42 (UTC) ::::::::Pierlot, wanneer wil je eens snappen dat je niet een functie kan nemen als hij bezet is? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:43 (UTC) :::Hij is NIET bezet. en ik be er een maar jij speelt vals door mij weg ted doen als bezorger zonder redenen. jij bent bedrijfleider. ik beorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:45 (UTC) ::::Nee Pierlot, jij kan niet voor mij bepalen wie ik ben. Ik ben de baas van de winkel, en ik heb net met mijn bedrijfsadviseur besloten dat ik geen bezorger meer hoef. Jij bent GEEN bezorger. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:47 (UTC) ::::::Je hoeft WEL Een bezorger. Ik ga maar naar lovia, een ander land Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:50 (UTC) :::::::Hoe weet je dat ik wel een bezorger moet hebben? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:50 (UTC) ::::::Maar warrom wil jij nou bezorger zijn. ik vond het wel leuk om bezorger te zijn dus daaromn heb ik iets op jou overleg geplatst Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:52 (UTC) ::::::Omdat ik die niet meer hoef, ik heb gezien dat het helemaal niet druk is, en trouwens zou iemand van de zaak waarmee ik samenwerk ook een taak bij mij vervullen dacht ik, dus zo hou ik die plek ook even vrij. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:54 (UTC) :::Ik richt nu mijn eigen llekkernijebedrijf op Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::::Sjemig, wat is het moeilijk om met jou te overleggen... TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:56 (UTC) Burgemeester van Victoria Hé, dat ben ik! . Je wou me iets vragen over een pand. 23 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) :Ik zie het, ik heb de vraag al gesteld op je overlegpagina. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:13 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk thumb|Je cavia is bezorgd! Hallo! Hier is de cavia waar u op gewacht heeft. Veel plezier met hem. Met vriendelijke groeten van uw cavia's bezorger en verzorger: --OosWesThoesBes 30 nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Dank je wel :) TahR78 24 mei 2008 09:44 (UTC) Landen Roemenie, Moldavie, Oekraine, Polen, Duitsland, Slowakije, Tsjechie, Hongarije, Italie, Zwitsterland, Oostenrijk, Bulgarije, Griekenland, Macedonie, Servie, Kosovo, Montenegro, Kroatie, Bosnie Slovenie, Frankrijk, Spanje, etc/ 26 mei 2008 15:04 (UTC) :Vaticaanstad. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 15:05 (UTC) Overleg Het heeft geen enkel nut om er een archief van te maken. 28 mei 2008 17:00 (UTC) :Ik wou even met een soort schone lei beginnen, maar laat maar. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 19:07 (MEZT) ::O, maar dit beïnvloedt niks. Dit is de discussie die bij deze pagina hoort. Zoals iemand eerder al zei: je wordt beoordeeld op je ervaring & daden. 28 mei 2008 17:10 (UTC) :::Ik weet ook niet of ik het ga redden... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::::Maakt niks uit, want dat weet ik ook niet. En niemand eigenlijk. Denk je dat Obama en McCain dat wel denken? 28 mei 2008 17:37 (UTC) :::::Nee, maar ik bedoel dat het wel een beetje spannend is. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 17:50 (UTC) Je was een tijdje weg. Btw, vergeet niet dat de nationale autorace binnenkort van start gaat. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 14:35 (UTC) :Dat klopt, maar er is niet zo veel meer te regelen aan de nationale autorace, want de organisatie is al klaar. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 8 jun 2008 14:53 (UTC) Jammer Beste Tahrim Misschien weet je het nog niet, maar jammer genoeg ziet het er naar uit dat je geen enkele ministerpost zal bekleden in de nieuwe regering. Dat vind ik wel jammer (en dat meen ik echt) en daarom wil ik volgend voorstel doen: de kans is vrij groot dat ik Minister van Media & Economie wordt. Indien ik echt verkozen wordt en we slagen erin de president zover te krijgen (de ene wordt al wat gemakkelijker dan de andere ;) ) dat er een openbare omroep gesticht wordt, dan wil ik jouw als verantwoordelijke hiervan. Dit betekent dat je je plan toch nog zal kunnen uitvoeren. Eventueel kunnen we, weer onder jouw bevoegdheid, het staatsblad heroprichten. Maar daar moet nog over beslist worden. Laat me iets weten. -- 13 jun 2008 11:54 (UTC) :Beste Maarten, inderdaad ziet het eruit dat ik geen minister word. Ik ga akkoord met dit, het lijkt me een goed idee, want een publieke omroep is nodig in elk land. Ook lijkt het me beter om het Staatsblad te her-oprichten. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008` ::Zondag, wanneer de verkiezingen beëindigd zijn, zullen we er nog verder over praten. -- 13 jun 2008 12:00 (UTC) :::OK, misschien kan je dan ook even op de chat komen om een besluit te maken. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 12:01 (UTC) ::::Zal niet lukken, maar zal een van de dagen jouw "contract" opmaken :D -- 13 jun 2008 12:05 (UTC) ::::: :P is goed, ik neem zondag wel contact met je op via je OP. Zeg waarom noemen jullie de overlegpagina geen brievenbus? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 12:08 (UTC) Seg, geen zin om journalist/redacteur van De Gazet te worden? Jouw schrijfstijl bevalt me wel... -- 14 jun 2008 09:53 (UTC) :Nou eh, is goed. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 09:54 (UTC) ::Dan moet ik even mijn naam vermelden, he? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 09:56 (UTC) :::Als je wilt kan ik je zelfs een sportrubriek geven. Ik ga direct nog een artikel schrijven, dan kun je zien hoe de opmaak ongeveer is. Daarnaast kan je ook een sjabloon aanmaken met je initialen en een link naar je GP, zoals Sjabloon:MdM. Dan kan je ineens een (fictieve) achternaam zeggen/kiezen. -- 14 jun 2008 10:01 (UTC) :::OK. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 10:02 (UTC) ::::Een sportrubriek lijkt me ook goed. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 10:19 (UTC) :::::Ziezo, je eigen rubriek. Als er nog vragen zijn, stel ze maar é. -- 14 jun 2008 10:21 (UTC) Pierlot gaat de publieke omroep boycotten... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 09:58 (UTC) : Waarom? -- 14 jun 2008 10:01 (UTC) ::Moet je hem vragen, zie zijn OP. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 10:02 (UTC) Niet zo doorzichtig he ;-) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 14:18 (UTC) :Je artikel was hartstikke goed! :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 14:24 (UTC) ::Laten we het in 1 artikel stoppen alles, dan zetten we als initialen - Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 14:25 (UTC) :::Als je het nodig vindt, ok. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 14:26 (UTC) Filmplannen Laat maar horen , ik ben geïntresseerd. -- 16 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) :The Island :Een Libertaans vliegtuig stijgt op, op weg naar Adlibita. Ineens storten ze neer, op een onbewoond eiland, ver weg in de zee. De passagiers zijn gestrand op het eiland, en banen zich een weg door de wouden en bossen van het onbewoond eiland. Er is echter een gevaar: iemand zet allemaal valkuilen in de bossen, en in die kuilen worden betonnen met metalen pinnen gezet. Er zijn nog tal van gevaren; op het eind komt er een helikopter of 2 langs. Twee helikopters zijn niet genoeg: er wordt versterking ingeroepen. De helikopters landen later veilig op het Libertaans vliegveld. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) ::Ken ik precies van ergens. -- 16 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) :::Leuk als we het verhaal Libertaans maken, toch? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) ::::Orgineel is het niet echt é. Zelfs de naam is hetzelfde. Maar het idee van onbewoond eiland spreekt me op een of andere mannier wel aan. Miss een ander verhaal, je kan er wel wat mee doen. -- 16 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::::Hoezo? Er is toch geen enkele film met deze naam uitgebracht? Ik noem hem anders The Island. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) ::::::Serie dan. Maar Pax Studios toont intresse. Als je het verhaal minder kopieert en een andere, nog niet gebruikte titel (dit komt op het laatste) verzint, wil ik hem wel verfilmen. -- 16 jun 2008 17:45 (UTC) Wacht even, ik denk dat ik een nieuw idee heb. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:46 (UTC) :On the island :Joan en Jack Andersson kopen van een succesvolle zakenman, Timo Bergshuizen, een onbewoond eiland. Ze denken alles in orde te hebben, totdat Timo met een helikopter naar het eiland gaat. Timo laat Joan en Jack daar achter. Het eiland is, in tegenstelling tot wat Timo zei, vies, vuil en lelijk. Er dreigt daar ook veel gevaar, vanwege valkuilen en gevaarlijke diersoorten. Joan en Jack banen zich een weg door de bossen om in leven te blijven (eten te zoeken). Na 2 maanden komt er een boot aan van FerryRail International. Het is de lijn naar Adlibita, die een omweg neemt. Via een verrekijker ziet het stel de boot. Ze zwaaien en zwaaien, de boot ziet hun. Ze worden meegenomen naar Libertas en komen dan uiteindelijk aan in Newport. Goh, dat was een avontuur. Timo krijgt nog een celstraf van 1 jaar, vanwege dit schandaal. Ook krijgen Joan en Jack hun geld (50.000 Libertaanse dollars) terug. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) Officieel Omdat volgens mij nog niemand dit heeft gemeld, doe ik het als nog - met een beetje vertraging ;-): *Gefeliciteerd, je bent een burger. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:40 (UTC) :Bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:14 (UTC) :ben dezelfde als die 213.xxxxxx en ben moslim. Dus kan helaas geen lid worden. Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::Kan wel :P --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::Ben MOSLIM, ik ga dus naar MOSKEEEN en niet naar kerken. Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 17:34 (UTC) ::::Er staat niet dat we naar kerke gaan of dat je katholiek moet zijn :D --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::::Ik ben blij dat er moslims zijn in Libertas. Is geleden van Gebruiker:Antistatique en Gebruiker:Kamati. 22 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) :::::'tis maar hoe je 't bekijkt... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::::Ik wil best wel 's kerken en moskeeen oprichten hier. Is er nog plek? 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) :::::::Geen aning. Maar voor zo'n belangrijke gebouwen kunne andere 't velt wel ruime... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:41 (UTC) ::::::::Dus geen plek? Ga ik ff heel Wikistad rond om te vragen of er plek is, of ik moet in de Gelderswijk een moskee inplannen. 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::::::::Ik heb echt geen aning... --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Aning? wasda? 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:56 (UTC) :::::::::::Idee. --OWTB 22 jun 2008 18:01 (UTC) Mogelijke Samenwerking Geachte, Wij hebben u bericht goed ontvangen over de overname van u Oliemaatschappij. Zoals u misschien weet valt United Oil Department onder het C.G - Life segement. Inovation Oil zou dus het tweede bedrijf kunnen worden binnen deze vertakking. Als ik het goed begrijpt wenst u wel 25% van Invation Oil te behouden, en zou dus de overige 75% in de handen komen van de C.G Idustries. Wij wachten op u antwoord. John Coltrane Splifit 23 jun 2008 09:18 (UTC) :Hallo, beste John Coltrane, ik denk dat u aan het verkeerd adres bent, voor deze overname zou u eigenlijk op Overleg gebruiker:MenM moeten zijn, maar ik stuur het wel door voor u. Groeten, Tahrim Veltman 23 jun 2008 09:20 (UTC)